


Heroes never wear black.

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, PGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: What happened next.





	Heroes never wear black.

He looked around before straddling Blake's body, smiling to himself as he did so. The pose could be interpreted as protective or triumphant and she would appreciate the irony. The troupers inched even closer and he raised his gun; just a mild warning that they should keep their distance. And then the circle of troopers parted and she stood there, ridiculously resplendent in feathers and silk, the paleness of her face a stark contrast to the deep black of her outfit. An imperious nod of her head and the troopers withdrew to the back of the room.

"Avon." He loved the way her voice modulated as she spoke his name; its seductive promise and hint of rebuke. She knew how to challenge him. 

"Servalan." He lingered huskily on the sibilance, stretching the sound to send back his own, more metallic challenge. 

She smiled and with one hand lowered the gun he was still holding, leaning into his body as she did so until they were almost touching. Softly, intimately, she said, "I see you have delivered them all. Thank you. I shall of course reward you as I promised.."

"Oh you will." He kept his own voice low, yet it's whip-like intensity cause her to draw back a little and he restrained her roughly with one arm, pulling her back towards him. " You will keep that promise. I have no doubts about that.."

Petulantly, she broke free, smoothing the feathers of her dress. "So trusting, Avon...I am flattered."

"Don't be. I have Orac." Deliberately he stepped back, stooped and placed his gun on the floor, maintaining careful eye contact as he did so. Rising again he continued, " If you kill me..well...you will, of course, eventually find where it's hidden but you will never break its security encryptions. If you want to use Orac to regain your Presidency, you will have to keep me alive."

She didn't answer. Instead she gazed back impassively for several seconds before stretching out her hand again, this time in a girlish gesture of capitulation and he took it in his, raising it to his lips. As he breathed out, allowing the trickle of air to travel across the white skin he felt her shiver slightly. She bent forward so that her own breath brushed his ear and whispered, "A bargain then."

O yes.. A bargain alright. He and the she-devil in partnership until death parted them. The scarlet tips of her fingers catching the pulsing lights lost their sharp edge and their colour seemed to spread out on his sleeve like a patch of blood. He was briefly ashamed of his choices but he'd always known what he was at heart just as she had, as the others should have known. Heroes, after all, never wear black.

They left the silo in perfect harmony without a glance for those their pact had destroyed, to be swallowed by the darkness waiting for them outside.


End file.
